character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Character)/Tonygameman
Summary Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Statistics Tier: At least 7-B '''to '''7-A, likely 5-B, higher | 5-B, possibly 4-B | Low 2-C, likely High 2-A | Low 2-C. 2-C, possibly High 1-C Name: Crash Bandicoot, Willy the Wombat Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Marsupial Physiology, Human Physiology, Genetic Mutation, Invulnerability, Temporary Invincibility, Invulnerability Bestowal, Mask Power and Bodyguard Power (with Aku Aku), Martial Arts, Enhanced Combat, Counter, Enhanced Stamina, Acceleration, Crawling, Climbing, Resistance to Mind Control, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Accuracy, Plant Artillery, Plant Weaponry and Plant Bullet Projection (with Fruit Bazooka), Spinning Attack, Cyclone Spinning, Rotational Energy Manipulation and Combination Attacks (with Spin Attack), Ground Pound (with Body Slam), Shockwave Stomp (with Super Charged Body Slam and Shock Wave power-up), Sliding (with Slide Attack), Double Jump, Invisibility (with Invisibility Crate and Invisibility power-up), Forcefield Creation (with Power Shield), Explosion Manipulation, Missile Generation and Volatile Constructs (with Bowling Bomb, Red-Eye Missile, TNT Crate, Nitro Crate and a cut Spin Punch move), Air Manipulation (with tornado tops), Time Manipulation, Time Reduction and Time Stopping (with Time Crate and N. Tropy Clock), Gliding (with Death Tornado Spin), Ice Manipulation (with Freeze Crate and Ice Mine), Flight (with Jetpack and Magic Carpet), Energy Manipulation (with Magic Carpet), Possible BFR (with Warp Orb), Resistance to BFR, Possession (with Aku Aku), Snow Manipulation and Snow Ball Projection (with scrapped Ice Block power-up), Light Manipulation (with Aku Aku and Glow Top), Size Manipulation (can manipulate Mutant's size to store on his pocket), Attack Reflection and Deflection (can deflect energy projectiles by spinning), Enhanced Speed (with Crash Dash and Speedy Boots power-up), Inaudible Movement (with Sneak Shoes), Enhanced Leap (with Rocket Jump), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (with scrapped Elemental Crates), Electricity Manipulation (with Lightning, can immobilize enemies), Paralysis Inducement and Beam Emission (with Electro Stun Beam), Sonic Wave Emission (with Sonic Ring), Homing Attack (with Homing Energy Orb), Sleep Inducement and Slow-Motion (with "Z"), Levitation (with Hover Boots), Summoning (with Anvil), Vacuum Effect (with Vacuum Cleaner), Toon Force and Cartoon Physics (seen in most of his death animations), Damage Amplification (with Quad Damage), Vibration Emission (with scrapped POW Crate), Web Generation (with Purple Glove), Explosion Augmentation and Container Manipulation (with Bottle Rocket-Launcher), Plant Growth (with Fertilizer Gun), Amphibian Manipulation and Prehensile Tongue (with Frogzooka), Portal Creation (with Lightgate), Sports Equipment Proficiency (with Boombat), Size Manipulation (with Lab Grow Fist), Vacuum Effect (can spin fast enough to suck enemies towards himself), Resurrection (in Skylanders, can come back to life almost instantly at most, four times after death), Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Speed, Charge, Enhanced Shieldmanship and Bodyguard Power (after reviving, Crash will get a temporary speed boost and has Aku Aku acting as a shield), Explosion Inducement and Shockwave Manipulation (can make shockwaves after jumping on a TNT/Nitro crate), Enhanced Yo-yo Proficiency (With his yo-yo) Attack Potency: At least City level '''to '''Mountain level, likely Planet level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks who is capable of demolishing cities and crushing mountains. He was also stated to be able to wipe the face of the planet. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals, is empowered by the Evolvo-Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot. | Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets such as Earth. The Minimizer is powered by Crystals. It is stated that the Crystals can prevent the catastrophic solar flux. In Twinsanity, it also powered the Psychotron that can transport anyone to another dimension) | Universe level+ (Defeated N. Tropy who is stated to have the full control/power of space and time itself which he was harnessing during the final battle and creates time paradoxes just for fun), likely High Multiverse level+ (Defeated N. Trance who's origins are stated to come from that of the 5th-Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Evil Twins who are stated to be much greater than Uka Uka who possess a universal threat, defeating him and Aku Aku easily, making them completely immobilize and temporarily can't use their power). Multi-Universe level, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed the Evil Twins's Vice-Versa-Reversa device which was going to absorb all goodness in Crash's dimension and swap all bad stuffs on the 10th Dimension. There's also infinite dimensions, universes and realities) Speed: Supersonic+ (casually dodged bullets), higher with Crash Dash ability. High Hypersonic flight speed (with Jetpack, can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's place) | Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks) | FTL+ (Capable of outrunning and dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds), likely Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (Capable of catching up N. Trance who is capable of casually moving to another time and is stated to be a 5th Dimensional entity) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with the Evil Twins who are superior to Aku Aku & Uka Uka and flew to Crash's dimension through the Hyperspace) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete and TNT crates) | Class 1 (Scales to the Evil Twins who are comparable to Uka Uka who lifted a giant ice boulder to create a body) Striking Strength: At least City Class '''to '''Mountain Class, likely Planet Class | Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class | Universal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Able to hit N. Trance who encompasses at least 5 Spatial Dimensions and uses constructs from said dimension as a source of power) | Universal+. Multi-Universal, possibly High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least City level '''to '''Mountain level, likely Planet level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility | Planet level, Solar System level | Universe level+ (Survived some of N. Tropy's attacks which can ignore conventional durability by vaporizing foes across time and space), likely High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from N.Trance who's source of power comes from 5th Dimensional Tech which are from 5th-Dimensional Space) | Universe level+. Multi-Universe level, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (took hits from the Evil Twins who came from the 10th Dimension) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Fruit Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Fruit Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech Suit, Yo-yo, Copter Pack, Submarine, Submergible, Plane, Kart, between others land vehicles (with various items), Mecha-Bandicoot, etc. Intelligence: Average, possibly High (used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard and piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly, wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a movie studio), possesses fighting knowledge, able to train Skylanders as a Brawler Sensei Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times as he's easily manipulated: most notably in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. **'Cyclone Spin Combo:' Can continuously spin and gain a minor speed boost in the beginning while doing so. **'Suction Cyclone Spin:' Spins fast enough to suck enemies in and knocks them away. **'Go Yo-Yo Go Yo-Yo Go!:' Punches the enemy at first and then spin-attacks into them. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. **'Upperkick:' Performs an upper-kick that knocks the enemy upwards into the air. *'Crate Going:' Crash can throw explosive TNT crates and hurl them toward enemies. **'Five to Life:' Crash can now revive up to four times, a total of five lives. **'Four Squares:' Throws four explosive crates around him that he can hurl all of them towards enemies at once. **'Blasting Impression:' Jumps on a crate to make a shockwave that knocks enemies down in a big area. **'Dynamight:' Crate explosions cover a larger area and do more damage. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. **'Aku Aku Dash:' Crash is able to run faster after reviving while under Aku Aku's protection. Aku Aku also shields for a longer time. *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash is able to fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Box O' Rockets:' Crash can throw a crate that contains both a Fruit Bazooka and a jetpack, in which he can fly up and shoot enemies from above. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. *'Yo-Yo:' Crash is able to take out his yo-yo and throw it towards enemies which continuously damages them, and if they survive the first time, it will pull them closer to him. Key: Wrath of Cortex | Original | Post-Naughty Dog | Twinsanity Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1